


Flow of Age

by hs_merlin_fest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hs_merlin_fest/pseuds/hs_merlin_fest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets a magical sort of boy, that he falls in love with and remembers loving him in another life. The only problem is, Merlin is seventeen.  <b>Written by <a href="http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/">drarryxlover</a>!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flow of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to W for the wonderful beta.
> 
> As I mentioned in the warnings there are homophobic slurs and I used these simply to bring the fic along and are not in any way representative of my views. 
> 
> Title is from a Stevie Nicks song, Edge of Seventeen (which almost was the title). 
> 
> Dear, Prompter, I really enjoyed writing this and I stayed away from teacher/student as you asked, even though it’s a huge kink of mine! I hope you enjoy this half as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Faggot! Cocksucker!”

Arthur frowned as he heard the insults and he could also make out some muffled thumps as he rounded the corner to the park where he usually let Alfie off his lead to go and play.

Heading towards the bushes Arthur hesitated, he could see the back of one boy, in a blue blazer, and another two on either side of them jeering. They formed a triangle around something on the ground and when a whimper of pain rose through the air Arthur knew that is was another boy.

“Hey!” he shouted surging through the copse of trees, Alfie barking loudly beside him.

“Shit!” One of the boys looked up at him and stumbled away leaving his two companions. One of them was bigger than Arthur and he charged forward but immediately backed down when the heel of Arthur’s hand thrust up into his nose, breaking it.

The third boy had his hand twisted on the injured boy's collar lifting him slightly off the ground and was punching him in the face. Arthur felt a surge of anger and he dropped Alfie’s lead and tackled the assailant. After a scuffle where a wild blow landed on Arthur’s cheekbone he forcibly pinned the boy, face first, into the ground, bending his arm up his back.

“Are you done, little boy?”

“Fucker,” the boy swore and bucked, trying to dislodge Arthur’s weight so he pressed harder on his arm only letting him go when the boy begged him to.

Arthur stood quickly, legs apart in a defensive stance until the other boy with the broken nose pulled his friend away.

Moving to the side of the figure on the floor Arthur saw that Alfie had come up and was huddling next to him. He was pale and scrawny, one long fingered hand was petting Alfie’s head. With the boy’s eyes closed Arthur took the opportunity to examine his injuries. His nose was bleeding but it didn’t look broken, he had a split lip and a bruise forming on his jaw. His school blazer was in a muddy pile on the ground beside him and Arthur could make out the crest as that of his old school, Camelot High, and the uniform dress shirt had been ripped open and torn in places so Arthur could see muddy boot prints on the pale skin and vivid red marks where bruising would form quickly.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly and the eyes fluttered open. 

The boy let out a huff of laughter, “Define okay.”

“I think we need to get you to a hospital.”

“No.” His fierce blue eyes glared at Arthur, “No hospitals—they’d ring my mum and she can’t deal with this as well.”

“Kid-“ Arthur began.

“It’s Merlin.”

“Merlin, right. I’m Arthur and that’s Alfie and you need to get some medical attention.”

Pushing Alfie’s head away gently Merlin eased himself into a sitting position smiling gratefully as Arthur offered a helping hand. “I’ll be fine. I just need to get home and stick some ice and stuff on it. I’ll be fine,” he repeated before shifting, as if to stand, but he gasped in pain and clenched his fists.

“I’ll make you a deal. You come home with me, and I’ll get a nurse friend of mine to come and clean you up. We can also clean your blazer, get you a new shirt and then I’ll drive you home. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds like you’re a regular Bruce Wayne, saving me and hey,” Merlin exclaimed after Alfie licked his cheek, “you even have an Alfred.”

Arthur smiled, he couldn’t help it. This teenager was making him feel out of sorts, and not at all like his usual controlled self, so he helped Merlin to his feet and picked up the muddy blazer and Merlin’s schoolbag. Merlin was holding Alfie’s lead by the time he turned round and together they slowly made their way back to Arthur’s flat. Arthur had a hand under Merlin’s elbow steadying him but as they got closer to his home, and had walked farther, Merlin had tired and was teetering precariously so Arthur moved his arm from Merlin’s elbow and wrapped it around his waist.

He murmured nonsensical words to Merlin, encouraging him to keep walking, “Almost there, Merlin. See that house with the red door?”

“That yours?” Merlin asked, whining slightly, “It’s so far away.”

“No mine’s two before it.” Arthur smiled and turned his head into the black hair, unconsciously breathing in Merlin’s scent. “Almost there.”

They must have looked a right state, Arthur realised as they passed his neighbour looked at them strangely when they passed her. Both walking slowly, Merlin bloody and beaten and Arthur supporting a bruised jaw, Merlin’s schoolbag slung over Arthur’s shoulder and the blazer was tucked into the elbow of the same arm. Arthur’s other arm was curled around Merlin and holding him close as the young man leaned against him and he was holding onto Alfie’s lead.

Fumbling in his pocket as they reached his front door Arthur drew out his keys and let Merlin in, releasing his hold on him so he could move freely. Merlin followed Alfie into the living room, while Arthur shouted after him, “Make yourself comfortable.”

In the kitchen he put down Merlin’s bag on the floor by the fridge, tossed his suit jacket onto the counter and pulled out his phone. After a quick conversation Arthur tossed Merlin’s blazer into the washing machine, after checking the label for instructions on how to wash it, then he put the kettle on.

Arthur set about making some tea and put a couple of biscuits and pieces of cake that Morgana had made onto a plate, poured the water into the pot and headed into the lounge with the afternoon tea things on a tray.

Merlin was slumped on the sofa, his shoes had been kicked off and Alfie was sitting next to him on the floor, his head in Merlin’s lap. He was talking to Alfie in a low voice which made Arthur smile sadly; Merlin looked like he didn’t have many friends and one, hopefully two more, wouldn’t hurt.

“Here, Gwen’s on her way over and she said to feed you sugar and tea so…” Arthur trailed off shrugging. “Help yourself I’m just going to get you a shirt.”

“Could you not?”

“Uh, not what?”

“Go.” Merlin looked so small and vulnerable that Arthur wanted to pull him into a hug and never let go. “I just don’t want to be alone right now and while Alfred’s great company. I think I’d prefer someone who can talk back. Just this once.”

Tugging on his tie Arthur moved to sit by Merlin on the sofa, close enough that their thighs were touching. Arthur leant forward to pour the tea handing a cup to Merlin before taking his own and leaning back, letting his arm fall along the back of the sofa behind Merlin’s head. The intent was clear and Merlin tilted his body enough so that his head rested on Arthur’s shoulder.

After what seemed like mere moments the doorbell rang and Merlin slowly moved away from Arthur so he could get up to answer the door. The two had been sitting in a comfortable silence for the half hour that it took Gwen to get to there and Arthur felt himself flush with discomfort as he thought about how relaxed Merlin had made him feel.

“Arthur.” Gwen smiled once he’d opened the door and let her in. “Where is the boy?”

“Merlin.” Gwen looked at him in a way that made him squirm, “He’s in the living room.” 

“Hi, Merlin, I’m Gwen.”

“The nurse,” came Merlin’s faint reply.

“That’s right.” Arthur watched from the doorway as Gwen smiled at this enigma of a young man that had stumbled into Arthur’s life and looked to become a firm fixture, if Arthur didn’t let his head get in the way of his heart. Leaving his best friend’s wife to nurse Merlin, Arthur headed to the washing machine, taking Merlin’s blazer out of it and eyeing it up to see if there were any mud stains that hadn’t washed away before heading into his bedroom with the dripping garment to find a spare hanger. He pushed the blazer into the airing cupboard hoping that it would dry quicker in there.

Arthur then went back to his bedroom to find his smallest shirt, which turned out to be an old and faded red t-shirt with the imprint of a black dragon on the left side. Holding his favourite t-shirt close Arthur shut his eyes and sighed. The t-shirt was the last thing given to him by his father before he was disowned.

When he got back to his living room Merlin was looking a lot better, laughing at Gwen as she gesticulated wildly. She caught sight of him in the doorway and her smile faded when she caught sight of the t-shirt in his hands, her seriousness forced Merlin to turn around gingerly.

“Here, I found a shirt for you. Hopefully it’s not too big.” Arthur strode forward and thrust the red material into Merlin’s arms.

“Arthur,” Gwen said, almost sadly.

“Am I missing something?” Merlin asked looking between the two friends until Arthur forced a smile.

“Nothing at all.”

“Alright Bruce Wayne, I’ll let you keep your secrets.” Merlin smirked before standing, wincing in pain.

“Down the hall, first door on the left,” Arthur said, directing Merlin to the bathroom so he could change his top and wash his face before heading home.

Arthur and Gwen watched him go and when they heard the soft click of the lounge door closing Gwen rounded on Arthur.

“You’re giving him that shirt?”

“It’s no big deal, Gwen.”

“No big deal?” she asked loudly, and frowned when Arthur tried to shush her. “Arthur that is your favourite top and you don’t wear it because it’s too precious. Your father-“

“I know very well that it’s the last thing I got from my father but you have _no right_ telling me not to give it to him.”

Gwen sighed. “He’s _seventeen_ Arthur.”

****

  
****

XxX

Merlin didn’t hear anymore as he moved away from the door and into the bathroom, he glanced at his face in the mirror over the sink and groaned.

His lip was fat and could easily split if he wasn’t careful and his jaw was obviously bruised. Tugging his useless, torn, shirt tenderly over his head Merlin examined the bruises forming on his chest and back. Mrs DuLac—Gwen—had said that he didn’t have any broken ribs but they would be tender for a few days.

Merlin pulled the t-shirt over his head, it was slightly too big. But it smelt of Arthur and Merlin couldn’t help but grin at himself, before his foolish head for thinking that a thirty year old man would be interested in a seventeen year old like him. 

Wanting to give Gwen and Arthur more time to talk, or argue, or whatever, he snooped about in the cupboards. He found nothing out of the ordinary; deodorant, cologne, shaving cream and a razor. Rummaging a bit deeper into a drawer he found lube, both normal and orange flavoured as well as condoms. 

He felt an irrational surge of jealousy that Arthur had condoms and lube because Merlin didn’t want Arthur to sleep with anybody but him. Shutting the cupboard Merlin took a deep breath to calm himself before heading back to the lounge. The tension between Arthur and Gwen was palpable and Merlin bit his lip tugging on the hem of Arthur's t-shirt as they both turned to him. 

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Arthur said, walking into the kitchen to grab Merlin’s bag then fetching his still wet blazer from the airing cupboard.

“Arthur.” Gwen sounded hurt and Merlin glanced at her pointedly until Arthur sighed and faced her.

“Not right now, Gwen. I promise I’ll see you and Lance for dinner on Friday like normal. But, just, don’t say anything right now.”

She nodded and leant up to kiss his cheek before doing the same to Merlin. She sighed heavily and glanced between them. “I really shouldn’t be saying this, Merlin, but you’re welcome to come to dinner on Friday as well. Our nephew is your age so you won’t be alone.”

“Thank you. I’ll think about it.” Merlin offered, not wanting to accept outright because of the tension he could feel between Arthur and Gwen. 

Gwen flicked her eyes towards Arthur. “Well, you have my number,” she said, picking up her coat and with a pointed look at Arthur she opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Gwen sighed and smiled before she opened the door and headed out with a quiet, “See you later.”

“Alfred, come on boy,” Merlin called and the dog came bounding from his place next to the sofa in the lounge.

The three of them piled into the car and nothing was said except Merlin giving Arthur directions. It turned out that Merlin lived only ten minutes away.

When Arthur’s car pulled into Merlin’s driveway he saw the net curtains twitch. 

Arthur had obviously seen the curtains move as well because he said, “I think your parents are watching.”

“It’s just Mum.” And then he added, “Dad left before I was born.”

“My mum died giving birth to me. Then my father disowned me,” Arthur offered, then turned his head to look at Merlin whose face was very close.

“Thank you,” Merlin breathed before pressing his lips clumsily to Arthur’s, and just like a teenager, too hard. It was his first kiss and he wanted it to be perfect, but he didn’t know what he was doing. He was breathing harshly through his nose and was terrified when he felt that Arthur wasn’t reacting. 

Merlin backed off but was stopped by a hand cupping his head. “Gently,” Arthur murmured before softly pressing his lips to Merlin’s, swiping his tongue over the split in his lower lip. 

They broke away from the chaste kiss and Arthur’s eyes fluttered open to see Merlin already watching him, with his pupils blown.

“You should go,” Arthur said, his voice rough with restraint. Merlin could tell that Arthur wanted them to stop before it got too far, and he didn’t want his mum to see either. Merlin flushed and pressed a hand to his crotch. “Give me a minute.”

Groaning low and deep Arthur groaned, “You’re killing me, Merlin.”

With a grimace Merlin laughed breathlessly and muttered under his breath, “Cold showers, watermelon, maths teacher naked.” He opened the car door and turned round to rub at Alfie’s head and neck, “Bye, Alfred. And I guess this is goodbye to you too, huh?”

“There’s something about you, Merlin, that I just don’t want to let go of. I’ll find you again.”

Merlin winked. “Course you will, Bruce Wayne. Maybe I’ll see you on Friday.”

****

  
****

XxX

“I hope so,” Arthur said intensely staring at Merlin until the young man flushed and got out of the car and slamming the door before running to the house. The front door opened before he got there and with an awkward wave in Arthur’s direction he went into the house without Arthur getting a good look at Merlin’s mother.

“Let’s go home, eh, boy?” he said to Alfie before backing out of the driveway and heading home. It had been a long day and all he wanted was a hot bath and a leisurely wank thinking of the young fey he’d just met and become infatuated by. This had never happened to him before, he’d never been so taken by a man during their first meeting. Merlin made Arthur feel safe and alive.

_Arthur could feel the power surging around him. The man before him was Merlin, powerful and when he opened his eyes they were gold…and Arthur was weak for him._

Arthur jolted awake, splashing tepid bathwater onto the floor. He rubbed at his face with wet, prune-fingered, hands. That was an odd dream; it had felt more like a memory. Shaking his head Arthur stood from the bath, it wasn’t possible for it to be a memory he’d know Merlin for a couple of hours.

“I need a drink,” he told Alfie. The dog whined back, offering no help what-so-ever. 

****

XxX

The following day Arthur took Alfie for his walk in the park. He let the dog off his lead and watched with a smile on his face as he bounded straight towards two teenage boys. Alfie barked happily as one turned round and started to scratch behind Alfie’s ears, Merlin looked up at Arthur and smiled shyly.

Pocketing the lead Arthur headed over and saw that the other boy Merlin was with was Mordred.

“Hey, Merlin,” Arthur smiled and turned to Mordred. “Kiddo.”

Mordred pulled a face. “Pops, what happened to your eye? And how d’you know Merlin?”

Looking at Merlin, Arthur knew that something was wrong. His smile had faded and he looked between the two with a hurt expression.

“You okay?” Arthur asked softly. His hand reached up and brushed against the bruise on Merlin’s jaw. “Looks painful.”

“It’s fine,” Merlin snapped, jerking away from Arthur’s hand. “I’m fine. I’ve got to get home, Mor, I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Bye Alfred. Arthur.” He nodded once as if he were going to say something else before turning around and fleeing.

_Smoke filled his nostrils and he could hear the shouts of ‘coward’ as Merlin ran from the protection of the Knights. The griffin shot down at them again ready to attack and Arthur took his eyes from Merlin’s retreating figure to prepare a counter-attack against the magical beast._

”Pops?”

Shaking himself Arthur faced Mordred whose brow was creased with worry and looking too much like Morgana for Arthur’s comfort. “You look just like your mother when you do that.”

“ _Thanks,_ ” came the sarcastic reply. “Seriously though, how do you know Merlin?”

“I helped him out a bit yesterday. That’s all.”

Mordred watched Merlin's retreating back before looking at Arthur. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief and shook his head, his straight black hair falling into his eyes. “I don’t believe you, Pops.”

“You know I hate that, Kiddo, makes me sound old.”

“You are old. Geez.” Mordred rolled his eyes and Arthur shoved his shoulder, before Alfie butted his hand with his head wanting to chase the ball Arthur had in his pocket.

“Tell you what, you persuade him to come to Gwen and Lance’s on Friday and I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“Deal.” Mordred held out his hand and Arthur shook it. Arthur pulled away to draw the ball from his pocket and throw it for Alfie to chase while Mordred slung his bag over his shoulder and with a quick wave was trotting off.

Arthur was left with a jittery feeling in his stomach, anticipating seeing Merlin again.

****

XxX

Gwen opened her front door with a smile on her face. “Arthur, you look lovely.”

“And you’re looking beautiful as always, Gwen.” Arthur leant forward and pressed his lips to her cheek and handed her a bottle of wine.

“You shouldn’t have. Everyone’s in the lounge, you’re the last one here.”

Shrugging, Arthur grinned. “Alfie decided to have a mud bath this afternoon and I had to give him a proper bath before I left him alone in the house.”

Gwen grinned and Arthur suddenly had a vision of her in a pale yellow dress and a dark apron, carrying a bunch of wild flowers. Shaking his head Arthur smiled tiredly at her before heading through. Arthur hadn’t been sleeping well, he’d been having more dreams since meeting Merlin and he often woke at night gasping at the intensity of the dream.

“Arthur!” Lance shouted and rose to shake Arthur’s hand. “Let me get you a drink.”

Grinning at Lance’s retreating back Arthur bent over the back of the sofa, letting his hand cup the back of Morgana’s head as he leant over to press a kiss to her forehead. “Morgana, you’re looking well.”

“Thank you, Arthur.”

As he made his way round to sit beside Morgana, Arthur caught sight of Merlin and Mordred sitting in the conservatory. Merlin was staring straight at Arthur with an angry expression, and Mordred touched his arm gently.

Arthur watched as Merlin turned and Mordred’s hand gripped his, they spoke with their heads bent together before Mordred pulled Merlin into a hug. Looking away and feeling horribly guilty Arthur sank down next to Morgana. He’d been fantasising about a seventeen year old boy _and_ his nephew’s boyfriend. He felt sick.

“You don’t look well, Arthur,” Morgana murmured slyly.

“I found out that the man I met the other day, you know the one I was telling you about? Well he has a boyfriend, or partner.”

Morgana rested her hand on his knee and squeezed, as Lance came in and handed him a glass of red wine. 

“Long day?”

“The longest, work was a bitch.” Arthur started to complain about his job the others chipped in before Gwen came out and told them that dinner was ready and they all made their way into the dining room to eat.

Arthur was sitting next to Gwen with Morgana on his left. Mordred was opposite his mum, Merlin next to him and coincidentally opposite Arthur. Finally, Lance was next to Merlin and opposite Gwen. The dinner was chicken curry or vegetable curry and rice in big bowls and everybody helped themselves.

After helping himself to some of the chicken curry and rice Arthur started to eat, his eyes on Merlin.  
Morgana coughed subtly and Arthur’s eyes shot down to his plate but she was merely starting conversation.

“So, Merlin, what do you plan on doing after school?”

“I- uh- I’m going to uni. To do a BA.”

“Oh I loved doing my BA,” Gwen sighed. “It’s where I met Arthur.” When Merlin frowned Gwen elaborated with a little laugh. “Arthur and I did a few of the same papers in our first year and we became friends, he was taking some English modules with his business course. And I was just a lowly English student.” Gwen smiled at Merlin, her eyes soft. “He introduced me to Lance and I fell in love. I got a best friend and the love of my life in one year. I can only hope you’re just as lucky.” 

Merlin’s blue eyes flicked towards Arthur, who was watching him, and he flushed. Gwen’s smiled deepened.

“I dunno about that, but I hope I’m not alone,” Merlin replied shyly.

“You won’t be, Mordred’s going to be there. Aren’t you?” Gwen asked, obviously trying to keep the  
conversation flowing.

“No,” Mordred shook his head and glanced at his mother. “I’ll be going to Camelot University of Technology rather than The University of Camelot where Merlin’ll be.”

“Oh, right, I hadn't realised,” Gwen breathed, nodding in understanding.

The conversation continued from there and Arthur did his best to stay focussed on the topics at hand and not keep staring at Merlin, but he often found his eyes drifting in the teen’s direction. And Merlin was usually looking back. 

Ducking his head to hide a smile Arthur was suddenly assaulted with another vision.

_He was looking down at Merlin kneeling before him. “My lord. My King. My Arthur. I pledge my loyalty to you and your kingdom however big or small.”_

_“Merlin,” Arthur whispered. “Merlin please stand.”_

_But Merlin did not move so Arthur knelt down before him, the firelight bouncing off his crown reflected on Merlin’s pale skin. Bringing himself down to Merlin’s level Arthur cupped his face and whispered, “And you have_ my _loyalty, Merlin. You have all of me, you always have.” Arthur leaned in a captured Merlin’s lips in a kiss._

 __Shaking his head Arthur blinked to dispel the memory before glancing up to see Merlin blinking furiously and not looking at Arthur, his cheeks bright pink.

It couldn’t be true, Merlin couldn’t have had the same dream he’d just had could he? If he had, Arthur thought, they weren’t dreams. They were memories.

****

XxX

Arthur spent the next few days lost in thought. If what he was experiencing were memories of a past life of a time long forgotten and Merlin was remembering them too then it meant that they belonged together. Or was he just justifying his desires and fantasies that involved Merlin?

The sound of Alfie barking brought Arthur’s mind to the present and he saw his chocolate coloured dog jumping up and barking in excitement in the face of Merlin. Next to him was a woman who looked to be Morgana’s age about thirty-five or so, she was clearly enjoying the attention that Alfie spared her once she had scratched under his chin.

“He’ll love you forever now that you’ve found his weakness,” Arthur said after he’d jogged over.

The woman smiled, her cheeks pinking as she looked him over. Merlin glanced uncomfortably between the two clearing his throat he said, “Mum this is Arthur and, Arthur this is my mum. The dog’s Alfred.”

“Alfie actually,” Arthur charmed. “The dog, not me.”

“Hunith,” she said taking Arthur’s proffered hand and shaking it, he had a brief flash of her standing timidly before him with a black eye. His visions were increasing in frequency and that scared him. “How do you know Merlin?”

“We met a few days ago,” Arthur was deliberately vague. “He’s a friend of my nephew Mordred.”

As Hunith exclaimed what a small world it was Arthur was too taken by Merlin’s exclamation “Nephew? But I thought…” he trailed off his eyes wide and his mouth dropped just before his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip. Arthur unconsciously mirrored the action causing Merlin’s cheeks and neck to flush and his eyes to darken.

Forcing himself to look away from Merlin and focus on Hunith and their conversation Arthur breathed in deeply. When he couldn’t take it anymore he excused himself claiming that he needed to get Alfie home and fed before he settled in with some work he needed to do.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Arthur.”

“You as well, Hunith. See you later, Merlin,” he said with a pointed look that he hoped conveyed all he was trying to say before he tugged Alfie away grinning as Merlin called after them.

“Bye Alfred, bye Bruce Wayne.”

****

XxX

Alfie woofed at the front door moments before there was a soft knock. Hopeful, Arthur was off the sofa and opening it enthusiastically in an instant.

“Merlin. Hi,” Arthur breathed. He was surprised to see Merlin standing there considering how hurt Merlin had been the last time they were alone.

“Hey,” Merlin dragged out the word and they stood awkwardly for a moment, “Care to show me your Bat-cave?”

“What? Oh right, come in.” Arthur blushed as he stood aside. 

Alfie jumped at Merlin who knelt in the doorway scratching at the dog. “Come on, Alfred, show me where the suit is,” he urged to dog forward into the living room so Arthur could close the door and compose himself before following him.

Sitting on the sofa close to Merlin, but not touching him, Arthur smiled at the way Merlin twisted his hands in his t-shirt. “Merlin-“

“Let me speak, please.”

Bowing his head slightly Arthur indicated that Merlin should continue.

“I- I thought you were Mordred’s father, he calls you Pops and all… but that’s not why I’m here. You make me feel crazy. I swear I am going crazy half the time but that’s not the point. I wasn’t sure if I should come tonight, I’m still not sure I should be here. But I knew I’d regret it if I didn’t, so…” he trailed off looking nervously around the room his eyes not landing on Arthur until the other man touched his hand.

“Can I kiss you?” Arthur blurted, afraid that Merlin would say no and he’d be left feeling foolish.

The way Merlin moved forward and his face tilted upwards was answer enough and Arthur pressed his lips chastely, softly, to Merlin’s. It felt like they had kissed a thousand times before and as if it were their first kiss. Arthur let Merlin take control.

Soon Arthur found himself lying flat on his sofa with Merlin stretched out over him his hands wandering over Arthur’s chest and arms, rucking his shirt up his chest. Merlin bent his head to lick at Arthur’s nipples and he raised his head to say, “You always did like that.” The words permeated through Arthur’s lust induced haze.

“What did you just say?”

Merlin sighed and straddled Arthur’s lap. “Not a good idea, Merlin,” Arthur said even as he rolled his hips grinding his erection into Merlin.

Rocking Merlin said breathily, “Ever since I met you I’ve had, ah, visions of, nggh, us. In the past, like knights and chivalry and- oh!” Merlin cried out as Arthur grabbed his waist and thrust up harshly and more forcefully.

“You too?” Arthur was elated he wasn’t the only one. And he sat up wrapping his arms around Merlin’s back, kissing him roughly as they arched and writhed together until they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

The shrill sound rung overly loud into the silence. Arthur groaned and flopped back onto the sofa, Merlin kept rocking his hips desperately whining, “Don’t stop, please, leave it.”

“I can’t,” Arthur gently placed Merlin on the sofa and moved out from underneath his lithe body before heading into the hall, his palm pressed to his cock. “Hello,” he savagely growled into the phone. 

“Arthur. Is Merlin with you?” Morgana’s voice was harsh and direct.

“Wha- What?”

“Is Merlin with you? Hunith just rang. I tried Gwen but she said to try you.” 

“What?” Arthur asked stupidly again. “Morgana you’re not making sense.”

“Hunith rang us, Merlin’s not at his house. Mordred said he was at mine, but I need to know where he is and Gwen thought that the two of you were friends and he might be with you.”

Arthur wasn’t thinking straight, his mind still in a haze. “Why would Hunith-“

“Is he with you, Arthur?” she asked harshly.

“Yeah, do I need to take him home?”

“No bring him to mine if you can.”

“Yours?”

Morgana huffed down the phone and Arthur could just imagine her disapproved pursed lips. “Yes,” she said slowly as if Arthur were five. “Mordred told Hunith Merlin was staying the night with him.”

Horror settled coldly into his stomach, and Arthur felt sick. 

“Arthur?” Morgana sounded worried. He realised he had been silent for too long.

“I’ll call you back later. I need- There’s something-“ He caught sight of Merlin frowning at him from the doorway to the lounge. Arthur closed his eyes and swallowed heavily. “Bye, Morgana.” He hung up over her protests.

“Everything alright?”

“You need to go to Morgana’s, uh, Mordred’s.”

Merlin frowned. “Why?”

“Your mother’s looking for you and Mordred lied saying you were staying the night. With him.” Arthur couldn’t bring himself to add _your boyfriend._

“Oh. Can’t I stay here? Miss LeFay knows I’m safe with you and Mum’ll never have to know.”

Staring at the young man in disbelief Arthur shook his head. “No. No you _cannot_ stay here. You have to go. Now!” Arthur roared. Merlin’s blue eyes widened and he swallowed he took a step forward towards Arthur who growled at him and turned away. “Get out,” he said quietly.

When he heard no sound of movement Arthur steeled himself and turned, his face impassive and cold. “Get. Out.” 

Merlin let out a whimpered huff of disbelief and hurt before he hurtled down the hallway and out of the front door which he flung open and let bang against the wall as he ran from Arthur.

Walking calmly to the front door Arthur shut it softly before he walked into his bedroom, and shut the door keeping Alfie out. He surveyed his room and picked up the thing nearest to him: a book. Weighing it in his hand Arthur looked at it for a long moment, studying the cover design before he hurled it at the far wall.

Shouting in anger Arthur began throwing more of his less valuable items around his room. When he stopped he sunk onto the floor, his back to the door and let his head fall into his hands. His anger was gone now and was replaced with regret. Burning, sickening, empty regret.

The phone ringing startled him for a second time.

“Hello,” he answered wearily.

“What did you do to him?”

Arthur closed his eyes; he couldn’t deal with this right now. “Nothing, Morgana.”

“Really?” She didn’t sound convinced.

“What’s going on?”

“Hunith just rang, again, saying that Merlin arrived home in tears and wouldn't tell her why and she wondered if he and Mordred had had a fight. Why was he crying, Arthur?”

“I- I can’t do this right now, Morgana. I’ll, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Arthur sighed and hung up on Morgana for the second time that night and to ensure he didn’t have any more calls he yanked at the wire connecting it to the box before heading to his lounge to the sideboard where he poured himself a glass of whiskey and lay on the sofa balancing it on his chest before taking a cautious sip.

Feeling sorry for himself for being so stupid for taking advantage of his nephew’s boyfriend Arthur threw the rest of the whiskey down his throat and let his head fall back onto the cushions.

Closing his eyes his hand fell to Alfie’s head. “Hey there, Alfie.” He pet the dog as he let sleep consume him.

_Merlin was safely in his arms. The Sorceress had scared Arthur because he couldn’t defeat her and Merlin had risked his life again for Arthur’s._

_Bending his head to press his lips to his lover’s Arthur was surprised when Merlin pulled back. His blue eyes were cold as ice and Arthur stared at him in fear. “Merlin,” he breathed, the word barely more than a puff of air._

_“We can’t keep doing this. The nobles, the knights, the_ people _talk. They think there is something unnatural about our…relationship.”_

_“Let them talk.”_

_“No!” Merlin pulled away looking less like the farm boy and more like the powerful Warlock he displayed mere hours earlier. “I will not let you be ridiculed and brought down by your own people. Find a queen, have an heir, do your duty.”_

_“My duty?” Arthur asked hoarsely. “My duty is to you, I gave you me. I gave you my trust, my body, my love and you’re what? Throwing it away for_ my _duty. I won’t let you.”_

_“You won’t let me? You don’t have a choice, Arthur, I am finishing this. Us. We’re over.”_

_Arthur felt his eyes burn and he could not show this heartless Warlock anymore weakness, so he turned and walked out of the room with his vision blurred and his throat thick and his heart aching._

_Every beat seemed to say_ mer-lin, mer-lin, mer-lin _._

When Arthur woke his heart was beating the same rhythm and his face was wet with sweat, at least that’s what he told himself as he wiped at himself with a hand before heading to his bedroom for the rest of the night.

****

XxX

Merlin left Arthur’s in hurry. He didn’t want to go home, his mother would have a fit if she saw him like this and then she’d question him about Mordred and if they’d had a fight and- Merlin shook his head to dispel the thought. Thoughts of Mordred often turned to thoughts of Arthur, who Merlin did not want to think about right now. Sighing he knew that he had to go home, unless his mother sent out a search party that would more than likely involve Arthur.

Hunith had fussed over Merlin once he’d gotten home but he didn’t say anything and let her think what she wanted. All Merlin did was curl up into a ball under his covers and try to sleep.

Merlin woke in the early hours the following morning after a dreadful night’s sleep. He slipped out his bedroom and the house and wandered around the neighbourhood, even though it was still dark, he headed for the park. Merlin had barely reached the playground when his mind was taken over by a waking-dream. 

When the dream was over Merlin blinked. He had fallen and was lying on the grass in shock Merlin had left Arthur before. Pulling himself up Merlin moved to sit on a swing, he moved back and forth thinking. 

Merlin couldn’t think of why Arthur’s duty had been so important to him, or why it had made him walk away. He was forcibly pulled from his thoughts by a dog barking, Merlin looked up and feeling irrationally disappointed when it wasn’t Alfred.

The minutes passed slowly despite Merlin’s mind racing. His thoughts, eventually turned back to Arthur and what had happened between them, as the sun rose Merlin wiped the last of his tears off his face and stood from the cramped position he’d kept himself in.

“Hey Fag!”

Turning Merlin saw the three bullies running towards him, he tried to run but his muscles were too stiff and they quickly caught him. Two grabbed his arms and pulled him into the trees where Arthur had first stopped them.

Merlin struggled and shouted but it was too early and nobody was around. He prayed for Arthur to come.

The lead bully ripped open Merlin’s shirt before he started to punch his torso. Merlin’s head was kicked and he tried to stay conscious but as the darkness overwhelmed him all he could think of was Arthur.

****

XxX

Arthur rang in sick to work the following day and decided that he needed to see Merlin. He was fairly sure that Merlin would never want to see him again but he had to try and to explain himself.

Steeling himself mentally Arthur grabbed Alfie, attaching the lead to his collar and walking over to Merlin’s. As they went through the park Arthur spotted his nephew heading towards him.

“What did you do to him?”

“Hello, Mordred, how are you? I’m fine thanks for asking,” Arthur replied sarcastically. “I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“Merlin, Pops. I know he was at yours last night then he went home and now he’s not there. Missus Emrys said he was gone before she woke up. He never runs away, Pops, _never_.”

Sighing Arthur put his hand on Mordred’s shoulder. “Merlin’s a resourceful lad, Mordred, we’ll find him.”

“What if they find him first?” Mordred asked in a small voice.

“They?” Arthur repeated, already fearing the worst.

“He gets bullied and one day, one I’m scared they’ll take it too far.” Mordred’s big blue eye bore into  
Arthur’s.

Nodding his head Arthur replied, “I know and I’m scared too.” 

Together they headed towards the copse of trees where Arthur had first found Merlin, after he’d asked Mordred where Merlin could be and where else he had checked.

Alfie started to run forward tugging at the lead in Arthur’s hand until he ran behind his dog. The Labrador lay himself down beside the body in the clearing.

Arthur’s heart was in his throat and he felt sick and cold with fear. “Merlin!” he shouted frantically as he dropped to his knees beside him.

Checking the pale neck for a pulse Arthur let out a silent prayer of thanks that there was still one.  
Mordred had caught up to them at this point, after lagging behind on the run, he knelt down next to Merlin taking one long fingered hand in his own.

Forcing himself to look away and not dwell on the fact that he was in love with Mordred’s boyfriend  
Arthur focussed on Merlin and figuring out how to help him. Unbuttoning the school shirt Arthur stifled a gasp, but Mordred’s rang out loudly. 

“Call an ambulance, then Hunith, then Morgana.”

“Right.” Mordred stayed where he was.

“ _Now_ , Mordred!” Arthur hated shouting at his nephew but it spurred him into action and while he was talking frantically on the phone Arthur let his finger trail over the letters written in permanent ink and over to the bruises that scattered his torso and sides.

Patting down Merlin’s legs Arthur found that his left ankle was swollen, the bastards had broken his Merlin. Stamping down his anger Arthur knew it wouldn’t help Merlin so he let his hand brush the hair away from the too-pale forehead.

“Please Merlin, please wake up,” he begged quietly and when Arthur saw Mordred turn around he whispered, “I need you.”

“The ambulance and Missus Emrys are on their way. Mum said she’d meet us at the hospital, no point in her crowding here and said she’d pick up Freya on the way.”

“Freya? Who- who _is_ _Freya_?”

Mordred stared at him as if he were insane. “She’s my girlfriend, has been for the past four months.”

“You mean you’re not with Merlin?”

“No! Ew, he’s my best mate like a brother to me. Besides I’m straight, what the fuck gave you that idea?”

“Language,” Arthur chided automatically. “Hunith did, actually.”

Mordred was about to say more but Hunith arrived on the scene and Arthur quickly moved Merlin’s shirt back together covering the ugly black letters but he was too slow, she had already seen the obscene _faggot_ scrawled onto her son’s pale skin by bigoted teenagers.

Pity ached at Arthur’s heart and he reached over and took Hunith’s hand in his. “He’ll be okay, Hunith. The ambulance is on its way.” Just as Arthur said this the sirens blared nearby and he smiled reassuringly at her.

****

XxX

The hospital was stark and cold when Arthur entered. He immediately found Hunith and Morgana in the waiting room, next to Morgana was Mordred with his arm slung over the shoulders of a pretty girl with brown hair.

“How is he?”

Hunith smiled wanly at him, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. “His ankle’s definitely broken and they’ve put it in plaster they’ve taken him for x-rays to see if he has any internal bleeding or broken ribs. He woke up in the ambulance.”

“Was he alright?” Arthur knew he was asking questions that he didn’t deserve to know the answer to and Morgana was frowning at him. 

Hunith opened her mouth and immediately shut it to bite her lip and she muttered an “Excuse me,” before heading to the bathroom, Arthur took her seat next to Morgana.

“What did I say?” He frowned after her and Morgana huffed.

“He asked for you in the ambulance, didn’t seem to be aware that Hunith was right there with him. Apparently Merlin kept saying your name. Any idea _why_ , Arthur?”

Arthur said nothing as Hunith came and slid into the seat beside him. “I phoned Gwen and Lance, when I took Alfie back to the house. Just to let them know and Gwen said her shift started at ten so she’d come and see us and if nothing was happening she’d find out for us, er, you.”

“You’re too kind, Arthur.” Hunith smiled and Morgana rolled her eyes.

Arthur had been at the hospital for two hours, Morgana had gone off to call work and Mordred and Freya had gone to school, after only missing first period, when the doctor came out calling, “Emrys?”  
Hunith had jumped up, Arthur moments behind her.

“Your son is doing well. He’s awake and talking, there were no broken ribs or internal bleeding…” The doctor continued but Arthur tuned him out all he cared was that Merlin was safe. He trailed behind Hunith and the doctor as they headed for Merlin’s room and waited in the doorway as Hunith ran inside and gently wrapped her arms around Merlin’s thin frame.

Merlin’s dark blue eyes stared at Arthur, over his mother’s shoulder. The shrill blare of a phone broke the awkward tension between the two men. Hunith took her mobile out of her pocket and said to Merlin in a low voice that still travelled to Arthur, “It’s your school. I’ll see what they want. Stay with him,” she said as she passed Arthur in the doorway. Arthur nodded before turning to face Merlin who had crossed his arms over his chest and was staring straight ahead.

“Merlin-“

“I don’t care, Arthur. I don’t care at all.”

Arthur walked into the room, gingerly, eyes never leaving Merlin’s face. “I think you’re lying. I think you do care.”

Merlin’s jaw clenched. “You’re right I do care. I care that you threw me out before I even got to _come_ that’s got to be the shortest one night stand in history.”

Hearing ‘come’ from Merlin’s lips made Arthur half hard and he stood beside the hospital bed. “It wasn’t a one night stand. It wasn’t _going to be_ a one night stand before you say that. I wanted more, I wanted everything with you. I _want_ everything. But I thought you were Mordred’s boyfriend. I thought I was being a home-wrecker, or something.”

Merlin studied Arthur’s face intently before breaking out into a big grin as he leaned forward, taking Arthur’s hand and guiding him to sit. Arthur got a look down the front of the gaping hospital gown and he smiled at the bare pale skin.

“The hospital washed it off.” 

Raising his eyebrows in surprise at Merlin’s matter of fact tone Arthur said, “You don’t sound upset.”

“I’m not.”

“ _God,_ Merlin, they wrote ‘faggot’ on you.”

“I know what they wrote but it’s true. It’s who I am.” Merlin lifted his chin. “I am a faggot. Ponce, queer, shirt-lifter I am gay and I don’t care who knows it.”

Arthur felt his eyes welling up and he blinked rapidly to clear them. “I’m so proud of you, I’m so proud to _know_ you.” He cupped Merlin’s cheeks bringing their foreheads together. “I wish I was half as brave as you.”

Merlin tilted his head and brushed their lips together whispering, “I learnt my bravery from you. All those years ago.” 

****

XxX

 ****

One Year Later

“Are you ready? Mum’ll go spare if we’re late to meet her new boyfriend.”

“Sorry, it’s not my fault Alfred wanted to stay outside.” Arthur laughed at himself, the more time Merlin had spent at his during their relationship the less his dog answered to ‘Alfie’ and the more he became ‘Alfred’.

“And it has nothing to do with seeing my mother and your sister in the same room does it Bruce Wayne?” Merlin mocked reaching up the wrap his arms around Arthur’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

It had taken them a long time for them to get to where they are now. Now that Merlin was eighteen he had moved in with Arthur, their relationship had gone slowly Arthur didn’t want Merlin to feel like he was being pushed and he also felt that they needed to get to know each other again, in this lifetime. 

Their friends and family had been unsure of what to make of the relationship, except for Gwen who had suspected something all along and offered support to them when the rest of the family didn’t react well. 

“Mmm,” Arthur moaned into Merlin’s mouth. “We have to go.”

“I know,” Merlin mumbled against his lips. Before sighing and pulling away, he opened the front door and walked down the street hand in hand with Arthur as they walked to Hunith’s house. It was summer and there was no point in driving when the weather was so nice. Arthur indulged Merlin and walked. He was also secretly pleased that he was able to hold hands with Merlin in public and not care about the looks that were sent his way. Merlin gave him that strength. 

The bullies who had put Merlin in hospital had given him a sense of confidence and a thick skin that  
Arthur hadn’t expected from the attack, they’d been expelled after Mordred had told the Headmaster exactly who they were and what they had done to Merlin over the years. It had been handed over to the police after that and they were being rehabilitated in juvenile detention and after that Merlin didn’t care. They weren’t going to hurt anyone else and that’s all that mattered to him.

****

XxX

Hunith opened the door with a nervous smile. She pulled Merlin into a hug and whispered something into his ear before pushing him inside and tugging Arthur into her arms.

“Hello, Hunith.” He hugged her back. 

“I hope Merlin likes him, I hope you both do.”

Pulling away from the hug Arthur smiled, “I’m sure we will. You love him and this meeting has been seven months in the making, we’ve all heard so much about your mystery man.”

Hunith blushed and pushed Arthur to follow the path Merlin had taken inside while she shut the door. Heading into Hunith’s living room Arthur could hear the low hum of male voices and when he turned into the room he stopped dead.

Merlin grinned at him over the shoulder of an all too familiar man, who stood and turned around  
“Arthur.”

“Father.” Arthur sounded surprised.

The two men stared at each other and Arthur sneered, ignoring the way his father eyed him up and down and ignored the frown on Merlin’s face. “Merlin, are you coming with me?”

“Where?” Merlin stood, wearily looking between Arthur and his mum’s boyfriend.

“Home.”

“Arthur, don’t do this, son,” Uther said. 

“I am not your son. You made that very clear,” Arthur growled before turning around and walking out, passing a stunned Hunith in the doorway. He slammed the front door shut behind him as he left. Angry and upset that Merlin wasn’t following Arthur ran home, as soon as he got into his living room he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Holding it up to the light Arthur sighed and didn’t take sip he just threw it into the fireplace with a raging yell. 

He sank to the floor with his head in his hands, fingers pressed harshly to his eyes to keep the burning tears that threatened to fall inside his head. He didn’t want to cry over that man, not again. 

Some while later the front door opened and shut with a soft click then Merlin’s familiar long fingered hands were stroking over his hair, his arms and his hands until he removed them from his face.

“Oh, Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was soft as were his hands as he wiped away the tears that had fallen. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what Merlin? About why I hate my father? Why he doesn’t consider me to be his son? About why I want Hunith to be happy but with anyone but him?”

“Yeah. All of it, any of it I want to know, Arthur.”

Merlin sat down in front of Arthur, holding onto his hand in a show of silent support. Arthur closed his eyes and began. “Morgana got pregnant at sixteen with Mordred to some guy she met at a party named Leon. He died in a car accident that night, he was drink-driving but Morgana kept the baby, even though she didn’t really know Leon she felt that it was the right thing to do. She told us, me and Uther, I didn’t really understand—you know I was thirteen—when she was nearly three months pregnant and he told Morgana to take care of it, I’ve never seen her so angry that’s when Uther realised she was keeping the baby. He disowned her. Threw her out and cut her off from her money and out of the will and everything, banned me from seeing her.” 

Arthur laughed bitterly “I didn’t. I tried as best I could I gave her some of my pocket money, went with her to what scans I could, she always looked at me so proudly and so sad. I mean I was only a kid but I tried to help, and when I went away for uni I went to London where she was living. I got a flat and I let her and Mordred live with me, I didn’t know she’d had it so bad for five years but Mordred never knew what she sacrificed for him to be fed and safe. I did all I could, I did more then, so they’d have a good home and enough food that neither of them would go hungry. Her life was so hard. I could look after Mordred when she went to work or just when she needed a break.

“It’s why he calls me Pops. I’m not his dad but I’m as close as he’ll ever have and Mordred has never met his grandfather. Uther never gave a shit.”

Arthur sighed and titled his head away from Merlin, still not opening his eyes. “When I finished uni I got a job away from Uther and I told him I was gay. He told me he didn’t have a son. As soon as I could I changed my name from Pendragon to my mother’s maiden name. I haven’t seen him since, until today. And I don’t intend to see him again.”

Merlin was silent for a long time and when Arthur finally opened his eyes and looked at his lover he could tell that Merlin was angry. “I’m sorry I stayed, I wanted to support mum but I didn’t know- I knew things were difficult between you and your father but I didn’t know they were that bad.”

Arthur smiled and moved forward to kiss Merlin. “Make me forget, Merlin. Make me forget that my childhood was filled with bigoted rants about gays. Make me forget that my father doesn’t love me, blames me for my mum’s death.”

Merlin’s breath hitched and his lips formed a cheeky smile. “Make you forget how exactly?”

“Fuck me.”

Merlin nodded, “yes” and stood, taking Arthur’s hand and walked with him to their bedroom. He shut the door gently behind him and faced Arthur who had moved to sit the bed. Merlin unbuttoned his shirt and Arthur saw that underneath he was wearing the red t-shirt Arthur had given him that first time year. 

He pulled that over his head before moving to stand between Arthur’s knees and undoing his shirt, pressing kisses to the skin he uncovered. After sliding Arthur’s shirt off, Merlin unbuttoned his trousers, pushing Arthur to lie on his back and lifted his hips so Merlin could drag the trousers, and his underwear, down his legs and off, after a brief struggle with Arthur’s shoes.

When Arthur was fully naked Merlin rushed to get the rest of his clothes off and he tripped before scrambling up, face aflame with embarrassment. 

Smiling softly Arthur moved to the middle of their bed. “Come here.” He spread his legs letting Merlin lie between them, their cocks brushing as they lay together kissing.

Stroking his hands up and down Merlin’s spine Arthur kissed his lover for long moments before rolling over and getting off Merlin. He rummaged through the bedside table drawer for condoms and a tube of lube. They weren’t new to the sexual exploration of each other’s bodies. They had traded hand jobs and blow jobs but they’d not had sex before and Arthur was worried he’d push Merlin into it by asking so he hesitated.

“Arthur.” Merlin crawled forward and pressed kisses to his jaw. “I want this.”

Capturing Merlin’s lips in a fierce kiss was all the answer Arthur gave, he pushed the lube into Merlin’s hand before pulling away and laying on his back, legs spread and hips tilted. Merlin fumbled with the lube for a moment before he bent down to suckle at the head of Arthur’s cock, tongue flicking out to taste the pre-come as his finger pressed against Arthur’s entrance. “Put it in,” Arthur gasped, a moment before Merlin slid a digit inside.

Thrusting his finger in and out of Arthur’s tight heat, Merlin nervously added a second one, one Arthur told him to, lifting his face to watch Arthur’s. He loved the way his lover arched and writhed on his fingers. “A- another one. _Fuck_ Merlin. More.”

Merlin roughly thrust three fingers into Arthur’s body, pausing as Arthur clenched around his hand and let out a howl. Outside the bedroom, Alfie let out an answering howl and they laughed gently, diffusing the tension.

“Scissor your fingers, Merlin,” Arthur instructed before ripping open the foil of the condom packet.  
He sat up slightly and pushed Merlin’s hand away from his arse, grabbing Merlin’s hard cock and started to roll the condom onto it. 

“Don’t.”

Arthur glanced at Merlin who said, “We’ve both been tested. We’re both clean. I want to feel you and I want you to feel me.”

Groaning wantonly Arthur tossed the condom aside and guided Merlin’s hand, that was slick with lube and together they pumped Merlin’s cock before he gasped, “Enough.”

When the head of Merlin’s cock was poised at Arthur’s entrance he said, “Just, go slow, okay?” Leaning forward Merlin kissed his lover swallowing his gasp as Merlin’s cock breached his entrance. Pausing until Arthur nodded Merlin slid slowly until his balls rested against Arthur’s arse. They kissed wetly until Arthur clenched around Merlin who gasped and Arthur reached up and brushed his fingers through Merlin’s hair, “Let go, Merlin. Fuck me, _hard_.”

Merlin pulled back sharply and thrust forward, hips snapping. The tightness of Arthur’s channel and the heat must have been too overwhelming for Merlin as he managed three hard thrusts before he was coming. 

Groaning in frustration Arthur tugged at his own cock trying to reach his release. Pulling out of Arthur Merlin immediately thrust three fingers into his lover seeking out his prostate and rubbing at while he batted Arthur’s hand away and took his lover’s cock into his mouth, silently apologising for not taking care of him.

This was something Merlin knew how to do, and he swallowed Arthur down tonguing at the head of Arthur’s cock. He recognised the breathy moans Arthur was making and he pulled back so just the head was inside his mouth and he pressed down on Arthur’s prostate continuously until his mouth was filled with the bitter taste of Arthur’s come.

Swallowing down all that Arthur gave Merlin pulled off his cock and removed his fingers before taking off the condom, tying it and tossing it towards the bin. Merlin crawled up and lay exhausted on top of Arthur, nuzzling into Arthur’s neck as his arms came around Merlin.

“That was amazing,” Arthur whispered sleepily into Merlin’s hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Merlin mumbled before he too fell asleep.


End file.
